In many buildings, loft space is often insulated to reduce heat loss. Buildings without loft insulation lose roughly one quarter of their heat through the roof. As energy prices rise and pressure to save energy increases, residential and commercial building owners are becoming ever more conscious of the importance of loft insulation for saving both energy and money. Authorities are beginning to recognise this significant wastage. The UK government, for example, offers grants of up to 100% for the installation of loft insulation.
Many building owners choose mineral wool “quilts” as insulation. To provide an adequate level of insulation, two layers of these quilts must be laid: the first layer is laid between the horizontal joists; the second layer is cross-laid on top of the first, covering the joists. This typically gives a layer of insulation 270 mm thick. In order to work effectively, nothing should be placed on top of these quilts—the quilts must not be compressed. If flooring is used to facilitate storage, such flooring compresses the insulation and if any heavy items are stored on top of the flooring the insulation is compressed further. Accordingly, present homeowners choose a compromise between insulation and storage.
Roof spaces in many buildings are used as storage spaces. Methods of maximising this space are known in the art. For example, CA2535116 to Balser discloses an attic storage system comprising rails and rollers attached to attic joists. Storage boxes are placed on these rollers and can be easily pushed around the attic space, allowing greater access to each box. However, when some or all joists are covered by the second cross-laid layer of mineral wool quilt, the utilisation of storage systems such as CA2535116 may be severely restricted or prevented.
The installation of mineral wool quilt insulation may severely restrict or, in many cases, remove entirely, space available in a loft or roof that can be used for storage. Indeed, some building owners may forego such insulation in order to maximise the space available for storage.
It can be seen by the foregoing that a need has arisen for a device to allow building owners to both insulate their lofts to an adequate degree and continue to use the lofts effectively as a storage space. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device which facilitates storage above mineral wool quilt insulation whilst minimising or preventing compressing the insulation itself.